Undying Love
by GuiltyxFate
Summary: Elsword is Eve's best friend. She notice how spending time with him is the most enjoyable. But what if it ends. What if he dies? Reality shock Eve as she find ways to save him. Again and again... Time travel AU, Elsword x Eve
1. Chapter 1

**I made this story a long time ago. I decided to post it; cause why not? As always please bear with the grammar and enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1

Eve pov

"Are we there yet."

"Elsword be more mature, be patient"

"But!"

"No buts either"

I and Elsword have been traveling together for a while now to Elder village after he resurrected me from my chamber.

"Elder is just down this road."

"Really? Oh yes! Let's hurry, Eve!"

He grabbed my wrist and pull me along.

"W-wait Elsword!"

I was surprised by the sudden actions but then smiled. We stop after hearing rustling sounds from bushes. A group of Nasod miners jumps out the bushes and surrounded us. Elsword prepares his sword while I summon my drones.

Mega slash!

Elsword cut multiple miners into two with a massive wave of slash.

Hornet sting!

I throw a whip of explosive missiles that exploded on impact, destroying 3 Nasods.

We took down many Nasods but the miners keep on reappearing, and both of us are almost out of energy.

Void Impact!

Moonlight slash!

A crack appears near the miners and sucked them in while a female figure appeared as the crack disappeared. The figure swings its spear and all miners around the area was cut into two.

"We saw you guys in trouble so we came to help!" The ebony girl said.

"You there, you are Eve, am I correct?"

The white haired man with an eye patch said. I nod at his question and he started to laugh insanely.

"Haaaahaaaahaaaa finally I can get your code!"

He reaches forward to me but was stopped by a spear slammed on his head.

"I'm sorry about him. His name is Add and I'm Ara and we are traveling."

"Nice to meet you miss Ara and Add I'm Eve Queen of Nasods and this is the meathead."

"Hey! I'm Elsword" he pouts and scratches his head. "Since we are both traveling why not travel together!"

"Elsword being with too many strangers is bad," I spoke.

"That's nonsense, Eve! More people equals more fun!"

I sighed as we all travel in a group to Elder. When we arrived at the entrance of Elder we meet up with Rena. She waved and greeted us and we introduce her to our new comrades. When we arrive at the hotel Elsword pull on my wrist before we step into the hotel.

"Eve let's go out"

I tilt my head at the unusual question.

"We haven't go to the hotel yet and aren't we already outside?"

He smiled and chuckled.

"When someone says go out it means to go spend time together outside."

"Oh, well sure, Rena took care of the rooms and we have some free time anyway."

Then we walk off and arrived at the Elder cafe.

"What drink you want Eve?"

"I don't need a drink, I'm a Nasod remember, Nasods don't need to drink or eat."

"Well you're getting one anyway, May I get 2 lemonades"

I tilt my head confused.

"Why you bought me one?"

Elsword grabs the two cups of lemonade and hands me one and I took it.

"If you never drink or eat anything before then you have never experience taste."

I nodded slowly and took a sip of the lemonade. My eyes widen, I never knew taste can be this good. The taste of the lemonade is very sweet.

"Well? How is it?"

"It's good, I like it"

"Well I'm glad you like it"

He smiles and returns drinking his lemonade. I slowly sip the lemonade and enjoy this moment with him. He is my first friend and he is a stupid one, but somehow I like that part about him the most.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elsword and I walk to the clothing store, after finishing our drinks. I look at the variety of dresses.

"Hey, Eve this dress seems nice"

He holds up a pink dress with flower patterns.

"Customer would you like to try that on?"

"Oh sure, Eve here"

"But-"

He cut me off by throwing me the dress and pulling me into the changing room. I sigh and began to change. I open the curtains and notice Elsword staring at me.

"What's wrong Elsword?"

"Y-you look like a real princess."

"I am a real princess"

I pout as he chuckles. I do like the dress it's also easy to move in.

"Miss will take the dress"

I stutter a bit noticing what Elsword said.

"W-what?!"

"Thank you for your purchase!"

I slowly walk out of the store holding the bag with both my hands.

"Why you bought me this."

"Cause you look good in it! There is also a ball coming up too"

He smiles showing his teeth. My face heats up a little, looking at his smile.

We return to the hotel and find Rena.

"Hey, Rena where is Eve's and my room?"

Rena scratch the side of her head with one finger.

"Well... You two are sharing a room"

"..."

"You see we are trying to save money so... Yeah"

Rena gave us the key and disappeared.

"Well. Let's go, Eve"

We found and enter our room and the big problem is that there is only one bed.

"I'll go shower first"

As Elsword take a shower I went out of the room and look out to the garden next to the hotel.

"Ahhhh, Eve! Haaahhaaaahhaaaaa!"

I turn to see Add going crazy again.

"I'll steal your code right now!"

He was about to command his Dynamo until he was knocked out by a spear.

"I'm sorry miss Eve! Add is always like this I'm sorry!"

Ara comes up and bows multiple times before dragging Add off. Awkwardly I walk back to the room. When I open the door and walk in closing it, I then see Elsword drying his hair with a towel and he is still naked. My face heated up so much steam start to come out.

"E-E-E-E-EV-EV-EVE!"

I quickly sprint forward and slap his face very hard that knocked him unconscious before everyone else comes and sees this. I panted heavily and quickly get my change clothes and went into the bathroom. After sitting in the bath for a while my temperature has turn normal but my heart's still pounding.

"Ummm. Eve? I'm sorry for what just happen.."

I sank my body down in the tub that my nose is above the water.

"It's okay. I guess it's my fault for not knocking first."

After that, I and Elsword awkwardly sit on our ends of the bed.

"I guess it's time to sleep. "

Elsword said and got up from the bed taking an extra pillow and blanket with him.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, It's weird to have me sleeping by you right.? I mean you're a lady, a princess in fact, and I'm a man and we shouldn't be sleeping in the same bed unless...,"

I tilted my head.

"Unless?"

"Unless we are in love or dating."

My face started to heat up again and I also see the Elsword's face red.

"I'll be sleeping on the couch."

Before he gets too far away I tug on his shirt.

"I-it's okay. I allow you to sleep with me.."

I see his face turning redder than his hair, he hesitated when answering.

"O-o-okay."

Moments later we both are in the same bed but facing away from each other. "I can't sleep..." I thought to myself. Then I suddenly felt another hand on my hand.

"You can't sleep?"

Without turning back I answer him in a whisper.

"No"

Then I felt a pull and notice his arms are around me pulling me into a tight hug. My heart pounded furiously. I can hear his slow and soft breathing in my ear

"Eve, no matter what happens I'll protect you, and I'll always be there to protect you."

His voice calms me down and I feel safe. I turn around and buries my face into his chest. I felt warm and comfortable as I slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up from my sleep noticing Something warm. I slowly touch my breast but feel something on it. Then I suddenly notice Elsword's hands are under my shirt on both of my breasts. I stay silent for a bit trying not to wake up Elsword or it will be very embarrassing. Suddenly he started to squeeze it and I gasped covering my mouth "I should start wearing a bra.."

I thought while sighing.

"S-so soft. And smells... So nice..."

"..."

I started to burn up furiously from what Elsword said. Then he suddenly starts to get closer to me and lick my back neck.

"Tasty.."

I cover my mouth with my hand as Elsword touches me. I can't help but moan a little. Later I Somehow got out of that situation and was walk with Elsword to get breakfast.

"Eve why is your face so red?"

"N-NOTHING!"

"O-oh"

After we have breakfast we get to prepare for the ball to night. When the girls finished dresses we waited outside for Add and Elsword. When Elsword comes out my eyes widen and stare at him. He is wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt inside and he also brushes his hair back.

"How I look Eve?"

He smiles at me and my face started to heat up.

"You look handsome, I think that's what humans call it."

"Thanks, Eve, I see you are wearing the dress I bought you, you look beautiful as always "

At the ball, I sat at the table with Elsword while the rest of the gang enjoy the ball. Add is nowhere to be seen and Ara dancing with Rena even though they both are girls.

"Would you like to dance?"

Elsword kneels down and held out his hand. I took it and smiled

"Sure"

It was a beautiful and fun night dancing with my first friend and I soon notice, that he's also the guy I want to spend the rest of eternity with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been about 2 weeks since we been in Elder and every day was fun spending time with Elsword. I learn more about human emotions and aspects about being a human. The gang also have new member Raven. During one of the free times, Rena called me and Ara to do a little girl talk.

"Hey Eve, who did you have a crush on?"

Rena said as her eyes twinkle with surprise.

"Nasods does not have emotions."

"Really? Miss Eve, you been showing quite a lot of them since we met"

"O-okay. Well.. I do like Elsword..."

"Eve you maybe got the wrong idea, a crush doesn't mean the person you like it's like the person you love and like want a relationship with."

I tilt my head

"Yes. I do have a crush on Elsword."

Rena and Ara stared at me. And I tilt my head again.

"What's wrong.?"

"Listen. Eve.. Elsword is... Human. And you are ... A Nasod ... I don't think it's possible for you two to be together."

"Miss Eve, Miss Rena is right. Even if you have a crush on him I don't think he will like you back I mean... He is human, I believe that he would be interested in like. Human girls, not a Nasod."

My eye widens and my heart started to ache. Me and Elsword... can't be together...?

"I'm sorry Eve. We thought you will be interested in Add cause he is a Nasod too, well part."

"I'm sorry but I need to take my leave."

I stood up and walk away. I can't believe I never thought of it. How is it possible for a human to be interested in a Nasod... I sigh deeply, maybe Elsword is acting this way towards me cause he thinks I'm lonely, but to be honest I would be alone without him. For the next few weeks, I started to avoid being with Elsword.

"Hey Eve."

"U-uh I need to go."

I leave him standing there. I feel bad leaving him alone, but a Nasod and a human can't be together. I felt my heart throbbing as I think of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Everyone I have an announcement, we have a mission, there is a rumor about Nasods hiding in the royal palace and plan to ambush the nobles at tonight's party. The mayor wants us to investigate the palace tonight"

Rena spoke to us in the living room during a meeting.

"Elsword and Add will be searching in the palace and the rest of us will be standing guard outside of the palace, in case there is a problem inside the palace Elsword and Add will light a firework and we will come to aid you guys, be careful guys this is a very dangerous mission"

We all nodded, understanding the procedure. I glance at Elsword before he walks away with Add to prepare for the operation. That night that we go with the plan Elsword grabbed my wrist.

"Eve, what's wrong you been avoiding me lately."

"I-It's nothing Elsword.."

"It's like you... Dislike... Being with me.."

I quickly shook my head

"No! No, I like being with you! I just..."

"You just... what?" No words come out of my mouth as I try to speak. Elsword waited for a reply that I can't give and then he just sighs " Listen Eve. If you dislike me being near you. I'll leave you alone."

He said as he holds my hand. My heart throb more and more "No Elsword I-".

Before I can finish my sentence I was cut off my Rena

"Okay everyone let's go!"

I glance at Elsword seeing him turning around with a frown, releasing my hand and walking into the palace. I clench my teeth behind my lips as I feel my heart throb harder; I clench my fist knowing that I have hurt him by avoiding him. Elsword and Add dress up as nobles and the rest of us hide in the bushes observing the palace from the outside. I continue to think about Elsword. Nothing happens for a long period of time until a large explosion happens at the palace and Nobles exiting the palace. We all rushed in the palace to see Add and Elsword fighting against Large amounts of Nasods. Ara, Raven, Rena, and I join the fight. After a raid of Nasods, a giant Nasod appear and Fire multiple flares in the sky destroying the palace roof and fire another round of flares that falls from the sky and explodes on contact.

"Everyone watches out it's the Nasod Inspector!"

Add yells as we all try to evade the flares.

"RAVEN!"

Rena yelled as one flare exploded on Raven. She quickly picks him up and take him away

"I need to get Raven to safely! Cover me!"

Both Add and Ara shield Rena and Raven as they get to safety, while Elsword and I attack the inspector.

"Double slash!"

"Iron scraps!"

The inspector got knocked back with Elsword and my skill but then it got back up. I and Elsword continue to attack it with our strongest skills but then the inspector uses its giant cannon to bash Elsword, sending him to the wall.

"Elsword!"

I cried as I run to him. His head was bleeding and have bruises everywhere on his body. He groans in pain as I felt his broken ribs.

"You will pay for this..."

I angrily said as I start typing on a holographic keyboard.

"Flying kite!"

"Stardust Shower!"

Both Add and Ara unleash their skills at once on the inspector and continue attacking, but it suddenly starts glowing and turns red as it starts to go on a rampage.

"I got this!"

I said as finished the modification and charge forward to unleash my strongest attack.

"Junk break!"

I summon a giant drilling machine and start tearing and shredding away the inspector's core, as the inspector made a loud painful noise. I drop on the floor due to the use of too much energy. It's over. I thought but suddenly the inspector got up with its cannon arm and position its core in front of me. Quickly the core starts to glow, preparing for a final attack to finish me off. I lay there unable to move and slowly closing my eyes and ready for my death. Then, I felt my body being picked up and thrown. I open my eyes and widen them. In slow motion, I was in mid air away from the inspector's line of fire and standing where the inspector is going to fire at is Elsword, he is standing there with both of his arm up. I watched as he falls to his knees, him holding his other arm, smiling with the smile he always has. His lips moved before he was hit by the laser.

"Elsword!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The inspector fall after that final attack the nobles cheer happily as the sun began to rise. I lay at the spot Elsword threw me, tears flowing out of my eyes looking at his lifeless burnt body. I quickly crawl to him, shaking him.

"E-Elsword.? W-w-wake up. It's morning.."

No response. I shake him again as tears drip down my cheeks.

"E-El-Elsword n-no more jokes! Enough already, wake up... P-pls.?"

I started to have trouble breathing as my vision start to get blurry.

"You say you'll be there for me! You promised! W-wake up!"

I began to sob

"E-Elsword you're *hic* a *hic* liar! Come back to me, please! *hic* I'm sorry I avoid you! *hic* I'll do anything you want! *hic* Just *hic* come back *hic* to me."

I sit there next to him hoping he will respond. I lay my head on his chest sobbing while crying his name. Eventually, Rena and Ara came and pull me away while Raven presses his human fingers on Elsword's wrist.

"No pulse. He is gone."

He said as he covers Elsword with his coat. My eyes widen as Raven was about to pick him up and carry him away.

"NOOOOO DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

I pull away from Ara and Rena and ran to Elsword and lay on top of him, crying. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my neck and started to black out. When I woke up I notice I was in my room. "It's just a dream?" I thought to myself. I scan around the room for Elsword but he is not there. I walked out of my room to see Rena running towards me and give me a hug.

"I'm sorry Eve it must have been hard but you have to accept it!"

My eyes widen.

"So, he is gone..."

I look down at the floor the Memory of Elsword protecting me from the final attack. My heart began to ache again and I clench my fist. That afternoon the gang intended Elsword's funeral. I watched as the gravediggers put the coffin, where Elsword is rested, slowly down the grave. I look the others, Rena crying and Ara comforting her while tears are flowing out her eyes, Raven closes his eyes and look away, and Add sitting on his drones with his cheek laying on his fist. I stood in front of Elsword's grave thinking about what I should have done with Elsword before he disappears forever.

"Hey look another dead person."

"I bet the guy did something stupid"

"No, I heard someone say that he save a Nasod and killing himself in the process."

"Haha like I said stupid"

The 3 nobles began to laugh and laugh I clenched my fist tighter until one of them said.

"An idiot should just die"

I generated Nasod spears and throw it at him and deeply cut his leg. He screams in agony and the other fall to the floor frightened.

"If you dare to talk to him like that again. I'll make sure that you will never be able to speak again"

I said glaring at them as they quickly get up and ran away. Nobles, they ran away from fights and speak rudely to the people who fought for them, so pitiful. As time passes fewer people were at Elsword's grave.

"Eve I believe we should go"

Rena said as she went back to the hotel with the others. I nodded and left, glancing back at the grave as I walked. I laid on my bed remembering the moments Elsword and I spend together. My wounded heart continues to ache. I look at a picture of Elsword on my hologram as Tears form.

Then suddenly I heard a knock on the door and Add came in.

"So, Eve, how are you feeling?"

I look at him.

"Awful"

He looks away as I sob.

"There is a way to bring Elsword back."

I looked at him and stop my sobbing,

"Really?"

"Yes, time travel.. I can send you back to the past before Elsword died. "

"I'll do it, I'll do anything to bring Elsword back"

Add smiled and began to laugh.

"As you wish your highness"

He stands up and began typing on his holographic keyboard and a vortex pop up.

"You ready?"

I nod my head and step into the portal, and everything became black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up with Elsword's hands on my breast. I really did come back to the past! I yelled in my head. Suddenly I felt his hands squeezing my breast and I cover my mouth trying not to moan. "Not this again..." I said to myself. I blushed when Elsword smells me and touch me again just like that morning. I slowly take his hand away and turn around to look at Elsword. I caress his cheek it's a living Elsword. I smiled as I hug him, smelling his scent. Then I noticed, that the only reason Elsword protected me was that, he... Then the Memory of Elsword before getting hit by the laser when he was moving his mouth. He said, "I love you...". My heart started to pound quickly and held him closer. So, he does love me, I thought as I smile to myself. But then, my heart started to ache, to prevent Elsword from dying that night I need to avoid him, so that he doesn't fell in love with me I thought to myself.

"E-Eve?"

I look up at him, his blood eyes looking at my honey ones.

"Good morning Elsword"

I said smiling cheerfully as he said it back while blushing. When I stood up from the bed and get dressed and walk out the room but was stopped.

"Eve where you going?"

"I-I'm just going out.." I try my best to give a smile as my chest began to ache. "You can do this Eve," I said to myself.

I left the room and walk outside the hotel. I need to avoid being with Elsword until that night, after that night, I can be together with him again! I smile to myself. 5 weeks of avoiding Elsword... At least after that, I can finally be at his side... I smile as my chest pound quickly. As days turn into weeks I began to avoiding Elsword almost entirely, I avoid dancing with him at the ball, and I also manage to get another room. But then as I notice Elsword also have not been trying to talk to me lately. One day when I was walking through the cafe I and Elsword went to I saw him talking and laughing with another girl with purple hair. I clenched my hand into a fist, maybe he met a new friend that he'll spend time with... And the day before the announcement from Rena.

"Everyone! I want you to meet somebody I met!"

Everyone, including me, look at Elsword holding hands with that purple haired girl. I grip the book I was reading tightly.

"This is Aisha, she wants to join the party and... We are dating" he smile chuckling with a blush

Shocked I widen my eyes as everyone congrats them and Raven whistling. This shouldn't happen... Elsword is not meant to get a girlfriend this event didn't happen before the day of the announcement, did time rewrite itself? Later that night I drag out Elsword from currently his and Aisha's room

"Elsword what is the meaning of this? Why are you coupled with Aisha?"

"Well... Long story short... I met her when I was at the cafe and we just began to talk every day after that and I began to... Have feelings for her." He blushed

"What about me? Didn't you like me.?"

His eyes widen but suddenly frown.

"Eve, you knew I have feelings for you this whole time...? I-I'm sorry, but Eve you been avoiding me since the day we got here. I don't think, I don't think I have that kind of feelings for you anymore.."

I slapped him hard and run off.

"Elsword, you idiot..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

This again. The night of Elsword's death. I was disappointed in him to find someone else, but I did avoid him long enough for him to give up on me. Elsword, Add, and I was the ones entering the palace while the others stay out. I sat on the table regretting the mistakes I made until a hand was placed over mine.

"Would you like to dance, Eve?"

I look up at Elsword, slowly nod and took his hand and we began to dance.

"I see you wore the dress I bought you, surprising you still have it."

"Of course, it's one of the things you give me." I look down as my heart ache.

He smiles gently. Until suddenly Nasods break through the walls and began to shoot missiles at the nobles. One of the missiles hit the ceiling. Me, Elsword, and Add prepare our weapons as we dodge the falling pieces and began to destroy each Nasod as Aisha, Raven, Ara, and Rena jump through the ceiling and began to aid us. The Nasod inspector came out and destroy its surroundings with the flares and attack us as we attack back, at the end the inspector was destroyed and none of the gang was seriously hurt.

"We did it, guys!"

Everyone began to cheer but then a gate began to form and large amounts of demons were summoned.

"Watch out it's the gate of darkness!"

Everyone started to attack the demons and destroy the gate but we are outnumbered by the demons.

"Everyone! We need to flee for now!"

"Ahhhh!"

I turn around to see Aisha getting surrounded by demons and Elsword dashed to her.

Sonic Wave!

The demons that were killed bring more demons to Elsword. As Elsword stand in place and attack the demons protecting Aisha, he took massive damage and blood drool out of his cuts and wounds.

"Elsword!"

I cry and summon a large spear piercing the demons. I ran to him and support him up.

"I-I didn't except this!"

Aisha said as she teleported away. Elsword pushes me away.

"Eve go to a safer area; leave this to me"

I shook my head but he turns away and runs towards an army of demons. I ran after him but got pinned down by 2 demons. I summoned Mode and Remy but they also got captured. Elsword turns around.

"EVE!"

He runs back to be but gets surrounded by demons and he held up his sword.

"Elsword, if you defeat me I'll free your girl"

A demon walks out of the portal that has scars all over his body.

"I am Scar, prepare to die"

Scar said as he leaps towards Elsword. Elsword invades safely but loses balance as Scar made a shockwave when he landed. Scar immediately swing his sword at Elsword. Elsword blocks the blow with his sword and his sword cracked.

ARMAGEDDON BLADE!

Elsword enlarges his blade and crosses multiple blows with Scar, until they both are worn out, breathing heavily.

"You're finished!"

Elsword ran towards Scar and roll behind him as Scar swing his sword down.

"You brat!"

Before Elsword could deliver the final strike Scar rise his hands and flames appeared around Elsword and burn him.

"Arrrhhh Ahhhhh!"

Elsword screams in pain as he was burnt and Scar rose up and swing his sword down at Elsword. Blood scattered around them as Elsword drop his sword and try to pull scars sword out of his abdomen

"NOOOO Elsword!"

I cried and pulled away from the demons. I ran quickly and hugs Elsword in my arms as I sob.

"Why... Why it got to be this way.."

Elsword slowly opens his eyes and looked at me. He smiles and said, "Eve, I'm sorry that I leave you."

I shook my head.

"It's my fault for ignoring you I'm so sorry Elsword!"

I sob and Elsword gentle grab my hand.

"Eve, In the end, I couldn't stop loving you.

He closes his eyes and lays on me. I sob loudly.

"I *hic* I *hic* I love *hic* *hic* you *hic* too!"

Scar and the demons retreated to the gate.

"Just you wait you will be next"

Scar said as he went through the portal. I lay Elsword down and peck his lips. I stood up and ran into the portal.

In the portal is a world In-between the world of the demons and the world of el. Just as Scar and his army about to reach the demon world portal I stop them.

"SCAR!"

He turns around looking at me with a grin.

"So you want to die right now? I thought I'll give you some time before killing you."

"No, you will be the one going down."

LUNATIC SCUD!

I summon two large machine guns and unload all the ammo at Scar and his army, the bullets ripping through the bodies of every demon. I raise my hand and summon multiple giant spears that rain down piercing through flesh and bones and finish it by summoning 4 gigantic turrets that fire laser beams that perish demons in a single blow, energy bullets that pierce the demons, electro balls that paralyze the demons and explosives that explode. After the attack, I fall to the ground and look at the total annihilated Scar and his army. I grab a bomb and throw it towards the demon gate. I walk back to the El's world before the bomb exploded.

When I got back, the gate behind me closed and I saw everyone around Elsword. I drop on the ground and cried.

"I couldn't save him, but I had to revenge him."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Add open up the time travel portal"

"W-what? How yo- "

"Just do it"

"I can't you may-"

"I know what is the consequences just open it"

"Wha-."

"Move aside," I said pushing him away and press keys on his keyboard to summon the portal.

"How you know.. About the portal..?"

Without explaining I walk into the portal to the past again.

"This time I'll do things right."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 change

I heard my name being called several times

I woke up and see the night sky and Elsword with tears.

"Eve, you're up!"

I look at the forest and lake and notice this is the night before I and Elsword meet everyone at Elder.

"Y-yea."

"Are you okay, y-you started turning, tossing and groaning in pain."

I couldn't help myself anymore and jump toward him and hug him.

"Elsword I'm sorry!"

I started crying burying my face in his chest. Elsword wraps his arm around me comforting me.

"Eve you had a bad dream Calm down," Elsword said chuckling.

"You guys are so lovely dovey"

I widen my eyes and turn around.

"Aisha! Why are you here!" I glare at her

"What are you talking about yesterday you're the one that said I can join the team"

"W-what..?"

"Eve, you're tired get some rest," Elsword said petting my head as he lay on the ground and fast asleep. I confused lay on the ground too. The past... Is different? Aisha joins the team before Elder. What else have I changed.?

The next morning we arrived at Elder with Add and Ara and meet Rena, but oddly we meet someone named Chung, Prince of Hamel and Raven faster than expected. However, Everything else is fine.

Later that evening I heard "Eve, will you go out with me?"

I turn and look it was Chung.

"Sure"

I said as Chung jump up with a way. I look at him confused about why is he so happy. We when to the clothing store first.

"Eve tries on this dress I think it looks good on you" I look at the dress and notice something different. The dress was the same dress Elsword bought for me. Surprise I nod my head slowly. After that, we went to a cafe. "Eve what would you like to drink?"

"I'll have lemonade," I said looking at the menu.

Chung giggle a little "do you know how lemonade even taste like?"

"Of course I been here bef-" I stop and think. Everything Chung doing right now Elsword did and if I'm with Chung now... Then Elsword must be with... "I'm sorry Chung but I remember I got to do something" Chung look down and reply an okay. I quickly ran back to the hotel and saw Elsword sleeping on the bed. I took a deep breath, thank god Elsword is still here. I Wouldn't want Elsword to be with Aisha. Not noticing what I was doing, I was on Elsword's bed with him. I blushed.

"Elsword..."

I said his name softly. I lean in and gently kiss him on the lips but then his eyes open up and met mine. We both blush deeper than Apple and I quickly got off of him.

"I SORRY!" He closes his eyes and leans away blushing even more.

"N-no it's fine," I said and lean away

There was a long pause between us until he said: "So, are you and Chung couples?"

Shocked, I reply a loud "NO". Then blushed turning away noticing I spoke a little too loud.

"You don't have to hide it from me I saw you two went on a date", he chuckled, we been together for so long, we don't have to keep secrets between each other" Elsword laugh nervously.

I look down for a bit, clenching my fist on my chest. "Well, what do you want the answer to be?"

He blushed and look away. "Y-Y-You can do what you want to do! You can be with Chung if you like..." The last part he said quietly.

I smiled and hugged him. "I'm fine the way it is right now. "

"W-what do you mean?"

I giggle "nothing"

"Come on Eve! Tell me!"

"Hmm nah figure it out yourself"

"You are showing more emotion than usual you know"

"Isn't that good?" I said with a smile

"I guess" we both laughed. I wish we stay like this, just me and Elsword.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next night Chung call me out again and we went to a flower garden this time. I sigh, "this place is nice" I smiled.

"Y-yea!" Chung said nervously. We stay at the garden a little while before Chung asks me a question. "Umm Eve, what is your relationship with Elsword?"

I blushed and look the other way, "hmmm... We are just close friends" I say hiding my smile and red face.

"Eve, turn around" I twirl around and face Chung and unexpectedly I widen my eyes as Chung lean in and kissed me. He back away a little after a quick kiss and look at me. "Eve I love you please marry me"

Unknowingly I push him away from me and felt tears on my cheek. "I'm sorry Chung I don't feel the same way."

He looks down "O-okay, but can we still stay friends?" I give him a nod. After that night I spend all my time beside Elsword. One night I sit next to Elsword on the bed.

"Elsword. I have something to tell you"

He looks at me. "What is it, Eve?" After a long while of explaining the whole traveling back in time thing he smiled. "So, I die protecting you"

"Y-yes.." I look down. "The mission is tomorrow night, so whatever happens please don't protect me, o-or you'll be.." Tears start to form as I continue. Elsword suddenly hugs me I look at him.

"Eve, I said this before, no matter what I'll be there for you" I start sobbing and hug him tightly as he gently stroke my head. After a while, I stop crying, "I'm sorry Eve, you been through a lot."

"S-sniff, it's all worth it," I said smiling. After that, we went to bed together

"E-Eve y-you's so close to me," Elsword said clearly blushing in the dark.

"I-is that a problem..?" I said as I snuggle closer to him and smell his scent.

Elsword pov

After a while, I finally muster the courage to ask. "W-why are you doing this Eve?" Then I hear her sound asleep, I smiled a little. I turn around and face her. I couldn't help myself and I hug her and fall into slumber. For an instant I heard her say "I love you" but it was faint. The next day, I'll ask Add to destroy the time machine. Changing the past and the future can cause a lot of problems... I'll protect Eve, even if it means dying and leaving her side for eternity.

Eve pov

I woke up and found Elsword wrapping his arms around me. I blush and feel safe that he is here. I screeched when I found out that Elsword is squeezing my butt cheek. I clenched his shirt harder as I felt his hands going deeper. After a while of awkwardness, I woke him up to have breakfast after cleaning up the mess.

"Everyone we have an important mission tonight!"

I look up at Rena explaining the Wally castle mission. I pray to myself that this time it went well. At the ball, I sit with Elsword and talk about our future. "Eve have you ever thought of marriage?"

I look at Elsword and reply "why you ask?"

He blushed and nervously said, "Well since you are a Nasod I wonder if they ever think about having a relationship, having no emotions and all."

I giggle at the silly question, "well, it is weird for Nasod to gain emotions like me and I never truly thought about the far future, I'm sure that the future holds a lot of challenges."

"Well Eve, I'll be here with you to face them, and who knows maybe I'll get a girlfriend while I am at it, am I right?" We laugh. "Oh look Aisha is dancing with Chung!" I look over at where Elsword is pointing and saw them together. I guess Chung have found someone else, I giggled.

Elsword stood up in front of me and bows, "Would you have a dance with me, my lady?" He said smiling.

I take his hand and smiled back. "I would love to" We dance to the music smiling at each other. I'm so happy that I could have this time with Elsword again. As the music stops we look at each other smiling, he closes his eyes and leans in and I close my eyes too, we kissed before the castle wall gets destroyed. We smile at each other

"Let's do this Eve!" He said smirking

"Yes, Elsword!" I reply back with a smile. We will get through this together.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (final)

10 years later

I walk slowly in the grass field of Ruben. I pick up a white flower and look up at the clear sky as wind blow past me.

I smell the flower until I heard someone call my name.

"Eve!"

I look to my side and smiled the biggest smile I can give to my lover.

"Welcome back Elsword"

The End

 **If you made it this far into the story. Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it.**


End file.
